Lucky
by BatistaGirl1987
Summary: There's been a near fatal accident and secrets are reveal. Guest apperance by The Rock,John Cena, Dave Batista, Vin Diesel and maybe some other!
1. Chapter 1

_Anyone you recongize I dont own but totally wish of course ;D_

Chapter 1

Everyone sat in waiting room waiting for doctor to come out with some info. Alex sat off to herself not sure what to think or do, she looked over to Vin's parent, they were a wreck as they should. She herself wouldn't know what she would do if she got a called saying one of her kids was in hospital and their not sure if he's going to make it ot not. Then she looked over to Vin's homeboy, Val, she not sure what to feel about him anymore at one time she would have consider him to be her friend too,but after everything she been through with his friend she cant say that she trust him like she use to. Then she settle her sights on her, Paloma, the woman who partial ruin her somewhat perfect life. She remember it like it was yesterday...

_April 2005_

_Alex was sitting in the living room in the house her and Vin shared playing with their 1 1/2 year old daughter, Joey, she been stuck at home all day waiting the toddler waiting Vin to come home. The time was slowly approaching 10pm when she looked at the clock on the wall. 'Where the hell is he?'_

_"Okay kiddo, its bedtime for you", she sais looking down at Joey. _

_Little Joey ,who is the spitting image of her mother,looked up at her mother with the same big gray eyes sleeping eyes shaking her head no letting her mommy know that she not ready for bed. _

_"Yes, you can barely keep your eyes open sleeping head." Alex said picking her up. "Come on,we have a big day ahead of us. We're going to to the park and do some grocery shooping and a lot of other crap on the list." she told her daughter while walking up the stairs to her nursery._

_After getting the restless child in to her pj's and into her crib Alex made her way down to stairs to get herself a glass of wine and head up to bed herself. For the past 6 months or so she been noticing a change in Vin. he would go out 2 or 3 times during the week with his friends and stay out almost all night. When he did come he would smell like he just gotten out of the shower which she know is bullshit. Did he really think she was stupid or that navie, she knew he was stepping out on her , but some reason she didnt have the courage to leave him just yet not with a baby young child. she and her brother grew up in 2 parnet household and she didnt want her child growing up in a single parent house..._

_Present day_

Alex thought were interrputed when Vins mom jump out of her chair rushing over to surgeon who was looking for his next of kin.

"He's alright." He told Evelyn, she let out a sigh of relief leaning against her husband as he walked back up behind her. "He's in a coma and not exactly breathing on his own so we have him on breathing respirator. Whens hes a bit more stable i going have a cat scan on his brain to monitor its activity and from there..."

"NO!" Paloma cried " I dont want him to suffer." she cried in her broken english

"Are you his wife?" the Dr. asked,embarrassingly Paloma shook her head no sniffling. " Then you can't make that call. Only his parents or a spouse can make that call. And from my records..." he continued going on but Alex just sat there dazed,she looked up to see Val looking at her accusingly.

"The decision is up to you? But I do asked that you take time and think this over before you decide anything." the Surgeon told his parents.

"Actually..." Val said his voice booming over Dr.'s "They dont have a say either." pointing towards Evelyn and Irving

"What do mean? Of Cousre we have a say so we're his parents!" Evelyn exclaimed

"Yeah but your not his wife." he said

"Val what are you alking about?" Irving asked

"I'm saying..." He started

"I can take it from here." Alex said cutting in, standing up from where she sat. "What Val is trying to say is that Vin...I mean Mark and I are married. Have been for some time now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I think I'm going to leave you guys to talk amongst yourselves." The Dr. said not waiting to get in the middle of this

"No I want to see him." Alex said following behind not wanting to be asked to many questions right now or giving them the chance to volunteer to go see him to also.

She quietly walked behind the Dr. counting her steps,her breathing becoming constricted, heart racing not sure if she was going to pass out or not. Part of her want to run and the part of her need to be here for him, well not exactly for him more for herself than him. She knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something was to happen to him and she wasn't here to see him. Finally they reached his room in the ICU she stood at the door watching as the nurse and his Dr. go over his chart.

"You can come ." the nurse encouraged

"Johnson." She corrected her

"Excuse me."

"My last name is Johnson."

"Oh...okay but you can come in." she told Alex

Alex eyed his I.V. asking. "How much morphine is he getting."

"He's getting a constant drip right now until he heals."

"Can he hear me?" she asked with tears in her eyes

"Some people think so. It's up you." the nurse said leaving the room

Alex walked closer to his bed taking his hand in is hers. She just stood there not moving , taking a really good look at him listing to the heart monitor. His face was briuse, bloody and slighty swollen,his left leg was is a cast elevated in the air, his right arm was also in a sling but no cast.

"His leg was broken in the femur and the tibia." His dr. startling her. "He didnt need surgery for that so we place a splinter case and he should heal as normal. Of course hes going to need physical therapy but that will come after and when ever he wake up from the coma."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name back in the waiting room." Alex informed him

"That's okay I'm ." he offering his hand Alex took it givng a nice frim shake.

"As I was saying before, we splinter his leg it should heal right arm was completely out of its socket so reset it."

"Was he conscious when he arrived here."

"No. We ran test, there wasn't any bleeding on the brain and we think there was a possible head trauma from the wreck and when he did a MRI and found there was some fluids on the brain and drain it. Right now all we can do is wait. He may wake up in a few hours, a week from now, maybe a months from now, there's no definite time table on these types of situations all we can do it wait." he told

"How long can i stay with him?"

"Not too long visiting hours will be ending in about 20 minutes."

"Is it possible I'll be able to stay over night with him?"

"If you get in good with nurses, yeah, maybe." he said smiling

"Can everyone else come and see him."

"Yes but everyone can't stay for too long like I said. I'll have one the nurses bring them in."

Alex murmured a thanks to him as he left the room he look around the room and found a comfortable looking chair a dragged it next to the bed.

Her thoughts were racing and all she could do is was think back to the did Vin broke her heart.

_April 2005_

_Alex open her favorite bottle of red wine and pour herself half a glass and headed back up the stairs when she heard the front door open she turn around and see Vin walk in the door with Val and some chick she assumed was Val's date, but she was wrong. Vin put his hand on her lower back asking Val to take her to the living room._

_"I'm glad you finally decided to come home." she said eyeing Val and the young girl._

_"Yeah we need to talk." He said putting his hand in his jeans pockets and rocking back and fourth on heels._

_"Wow now you want to talk. Cause when I wanted to talk you blow me off."_

_"Alex please let's go into the office and talk." he begged_

_Alex stood on the staris looking down at him. 'He already looks guilty!' she thought. After another moment she walked down the stairs towars the office they share._

_Once in the office Vin closed the door behind him and before he could say one word, "That's her, right? The chick you've been seeing behind my back?"_

_Vin stood there looking at Alex not sure what to say. 'She always been so damn observant.' he thought to himself. "What do you want me to say, A? You and I both knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time."_

_Alex stood slowly feeling her blood pressure her hands cruel into fist. "What are you suppose to say?" mocking him "Gee I dont know how? How about you be a 'man' and come to like a 'man' say that you want to see other people. Not sneak around around some immature teenager!"_

_'Wait before you..."_

_"Wait for what? What more do you have to say."_

Present

"Alex?" she heard her name and turn around to find Vin's parents walking into the room rushing over to his bedside. Followed by Val and Paloma. Evelyn started crying again looking over her oldest son.

Alex told them everything that told her.

"So what are you going to do?" Irving asked

"What?" Alex said confused

"Your his wife right? As his spouse you make all the decisions reguarding his health as of now. So what are you going? Keep him hooked up to the machine or are take him off?" Irving asked again

Without hestation Alex said, "I'm going to keep hooked. Dr. Hastings said that even if he stays in coma he could start breathing on his on, so until then the machine will help stay alive."

"Alex I don't think that's a good idea. Think about what Mark would want. He wouldn't want to be hooked up like this." Evelyn said

"Your probably right Evelyn but I also know he know that if their a chance he can recover from this he would take it. He wouldn't want to leave his kids." Alex told her

"Alex please..." Evelyn started

"Evelyn with all due respect I know your upset and you don't want your son to be in any pain but he's my responsibility and since I seem to be only one with a calm head right. I'm doing whats best for him. You do understand right?"

"Of course we do." Irving said before Evelyn could say anything.

"Okay, Joey and Autumn are at my house with my friend Rachel. I'm going to stay the night with him why don't you guys go home and get some rest and i'll call you if anything...if anything changes."

"No I'm not leaving him." Evelyn said shaking her head

"Evelyn come on theres nothing else we can do. Alex said she'll call us if anything happens."

"But..."

"But nothing we came straight to the hospital from the airport. Your tried, I'm tried we both need some sleep and come back later."

After they left Alex took her seat back next to him. "You have no idea how lucky you." she spoke out loud to him.

Alex thought back to when she had frist met Vin.

_August 2001_

_Alex drove to her brother house he was having a cook out and since she had some time off from her job she was able to go over and send some time with him and her favorite sister -in-law. He's been hella busy since his first movie came out._

_She pulled into the drive way up to and park along his circular drive. She walked up to the door and knock and a few seconds later her sister-in-law answer._

_"Alex hey glad you could make it." she said letting her in_

_"Hey Danni. So where's the idoit?" she asked_

_"He in back getting the grill together." she said laughing_

_"Well this will intersting." she said walking to backof the house._

_Opening the patio door she towards her older brother and silently watch him get everything together._

_"Hey Butthead why don't you quick faking like your some kind of cut and let a real 'man' take over the grill."_

_Dwayne look over to Alex with a blank._

_"Well if your such a 'man' you should really stop wearing woman's clothes people will start to stare."_

_"Right like you could look any better in my clothing. I remember that SNL."_

_"Hey hey I don't want to here it...cause THE ROCK will kick your candy ass!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_F/B: August 2000_

_Alex looked at her brother, WWF superstar Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson the most electifying man in sports entertainment,loved by the millions and millions of fans around the world. And yet he was same old stupid jock she that called almost every otherday while he was attending University of Miami asking her to help with his chemistry. _

_"You are such a dork." she said to him rolling her eyes_

_"And you are such a hater."_

_"Asshole."_

_"Slut."_

_"Okay you guys." Danni said walking out with a platter of hambuger meat_

_"He started it." Alex said walking back into the house_

_"Hey where you going." he called out_

_"To change, I wanna go swimming."_

_"Look don't be coming out here with two pieces of string and fabric called a bathing suit. There will be grow men here and I don't need to be beating them off of you every second."_

_"And I'm need you to remember that I am 24 and I can take care of myself. And if they want to look they can look. But their not going to touch." She walking off making sure to switch her hips extra hard._

_"She going to be the death of me." Dwayne said shaking her head._

_"She a grown woman." Danni reminded him_

_"I know but some of these guys are dogs."_

_"Then why are you friends with them."_

_"Cause as much as they are horndogs they've had my back everytime I needed them."_

_"Well like she said, shes grown and can make her own desicion on who want to see or have 'fun' with."_

_"And what exactly does 'fun'."_

_"You don't want to know honey." she reassured him._

_By the time Alex came back out of the house more guest have arrived she recongize some people who both and her brother worked with in the WWF. And there was some who she didn't recongize at all._

_"ALEX!" she heard her name being called and turn around to see her brother rushing over to her. "Go put some damn clothes on."_

_"Oh please, stop your belling aching this bikini is whole lot better then what I was wearing during a photoshoot 3 weeks ago._

ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265621138291&c=Page&cid=1316658134727&pagename=vsdWrapper

_All eyes were on her but Alex was obvious to it. Whether people knew it or not Alex had a little slef image issue that went back to when she was teenager and unfortnate event happen to her. She drove into the pool with ease as she did many times before when she was on swim team in high school and college, hell she almost made to U.S. Olympic Team, she floated around a little bit letting the little wave wash over her body. Its the only time she ever feels relaxed when letting the waves was over her washing away her stress._

_While Alex was relaxing in the pool a pair was watching with extreme interests. He stood off in the shade finshing the last of his cigarette. _

_"Yo Vin my man. How you doing?" Dwayne walked to him and they did their man hug thing._

_"Nothing much man, just enjoying the scenery." he said_

_"Yeah its beauitful out today, it's not to hot out anda little breeze." Dwayne said looking around_

_"Not to get off subject man ,but who that girl over there?" Vin asked pointing in Alex direction_

_"Who?" Dwayne ask looking around _

_"The curvy chick in black bikini." _

_Dwayne looked towards his baby sister and feeling himself go into over-protective big brother mode._

_"The girl in the black bikini?"_

_"Yeah man shes fine as fuck."_

_"Yeah man."_

_"Want me to introduce."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah man no problem come on." he said leading him over to the pool_

_"So how do you know?" Vin asked_

_"Oh I've known her all my life." he told her_

_"Cool man."_

_"Yeah...she's my little sister." he said giving a saditistic smile. "Hey Alex come here a minute."_

_"What jerkwad?" Alex said_

_"I want to introduce to someone." he told here "Vin, this is my sister, my baby sister Alex. Alex this is Vin Diesel."_

_"Hi." she said holding out her hand_

_"Hi." he said taking her hand looking into her gray eyes. _

Present Day

Alex awakening by someone gently shaking her. She looked up to Val was who waking up her. 'Jesus.' she thought she didnt remember falling asleep

"Hey did you want to go home and clean up and spend sometime with the kids." he asked her

She thought for a minute. "Yeah ummmm...I'll be back later. I need to get some thing arrange now." She said standing and stretching. She stood there for a second looking down at him, nothing change.

"Alex..." he said bringing her out of her thoughts. "I didnt mean to put you on the spot last but..I just..."

"It's okay Val I understand. At least they all I have to do is let my parents know." she said "Okay so I'm going to go and i'll be back as soon as I can. Call me if anything happens."

He nodded and watched her walked out the room. Val soon took over the seat Alex was in next to his friend.

"You have no idea how lucky you are my friend, no idea."

_June 2006_

_"What are you going to do?" Val asked a stone silent Vin. "What are you going to do?' he asked again_

"_I don't know man this wasn't suppose to happen. She told me she was on birth control."_

_"Are you going to tell Paloma?"_

_"I don't know, maybe." he said unsure_

_Alex and Vin haven't been together in almost a year but that didn't stop them from fucking from time to time. And 20 minutes ago she called him on her way home from her OG/GYN telling him that shes pregnant. He almost wanted to deined it, cause she was sleeping with a couple of guys off and on sometime go. But conception date went right along when the last time he fucked her. _

_"I don't understand why you guys just don't get a divorce?"_

_"I can't do that."_

_"Why,you guys aren't even a real couple. Yeah you guys fuck from time to time. But other than that...you two don't have it anymore."_

_"Look you don't know what you're talking about so shut the fuck up."_

_"I don't? I watched you time and time again go after Paloma all the while Alex sat at knowing you were stepping out on her. And what did she do? She let you, cause she felt if you got it out of your system thna maybe things will go back to what they were. But instead you left her for some barely legal twat and was still fucking her at the same time. She was the only one raising Joey while you were off jet setting with that girl and shes not even your wife man."_

_"AND WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING HUH? WHAT?" he yelled getting in his friend face. "You were fucking her too man. You were sneaking over to her hoouse everytime she called you to get your dick sucked, to fuck the shit out of her, and you want to tell me what I've up is wrong? Yeah I know I'm a fuck up. You of all people knew you shouildn't have went after her."_

_"Vin dawg I've have told over and over and over again that I was sorry. I don't know what got into me." _

_"Right." Vin said walking over to his bar pouring himself a couple of shots of Grey Goose vodka_

_"What are you do. Better yet what is she going to do?"_

_"She said she wanted to keep the baby."_

_"But?"_

_"I don't know man ..I just don't know anymore."_

_"You better figure it out..cause you're about to be a father again."_

_Present Day_

Val sat back thinking of the up and downs and hells they've been through. He never left his boys side then and hes not now."

"Come on man." he said talking his friend hand. "She needs you and you need her."

Alex got home a little before 7 am so she had time to take a shower cook some breakfast for the girls and get Joey to school and Autumn to pre-school before she head back to hospital. She sent her friend, Rachael, home after telling her what happen. Rachale gave her a hug and kiss telling her it was going to be all right no matter what. After placing phone calls to both her parents and her brother letting them know of Vin's accident and his condition.

She went upstairs and check on her daughter Joey was getting dress and Autumn was trying to get dress. After helping her youngest into her school clothes and getting both of their hair together, Joey in a french braid and Autumn in to natually cruly pigtails, Alex sat them down with some breakfast and cartoon and ran upstairs to jump in the shower.

Then was she really able to thinking about what was going on around her, she silently cried and prayed he made out of this still loved him...as fucked up as their relationship was..is, she still loved him and losing him now...

"MOMMY!" she heard her 8 year cried. She jump out the shower nearly slipping and falling at the same time and ran out with a towle wrapped around her to find both her girls standing their crying.

"What? What wrong? What Happen?" she said running over to them.

"I accidently hit the remote from the cartoons and some lady on the T.V. was saying Daddy was in the hospital."

'Shit.' she thought to herself. She had taking care of just about everything except one, telling her daugthers... how was she going to tell their daughters that their Daddy was hurt, really hurt, in the hospital.

"Mommy is Daddy the hosbital." Autumn with the same gray eyes she shared with her Mother and sister.

"Okay you two get up onto the bed and mommy will tell you whay happen with daddy, okay?" she asked they both nodded and jump on to her bed, well Autmun tried jumping up but her little short self still had some growing to do.

"Okay you guys..Daddy had car accident last night and he's in the hospital trying to get better."

"Is he going to die?" Joey asked

"NO! I mean no Daddy is not going to die. His leg and his arm was hurt. And well daddy might be sleeping for a long time ."

"Is he going wake?" Autumn asked about ready to cry again.

"Not right now but he will."

"I want my Daddy." Autumn cried

"I know baby. I know." Alex said taking both her girls into her arms trying not to break too. "Do you guys want to stay home today and maybe tomorrow?" she asked and they both nodded. "Okay go change from your school clothes and we'll watch a movie or something."

"Okay mommy. Come on Autumn." Joey said grabbing Autumn hand and taking her to her room and helping her change.

Alex smiled that all she could to keep from breaking down again. She remember when she first told Joey that she was going to be a big sister and that the new baby was her baby too.

_September 2006_

_"Joey guess what?" Alex said_

_"What mommy?"_

_"A baby's coming."_

_"A baby's coming?" she said with a confused look on her face. "Where is it."_

_"Right here." Alex said pointing to her growing belly_

_"Theres a baby in there?" she asked poking her mommy's belly."_

_"Yep and guess what?" she asked getting a smile from Joey. "You're going to be a BIG SISTER."_

_That got a little scream and dance out of the 3 year. "Is it going to be my baby too."_

_"Of course its your baby. Your going have a baby sister and have to protect her okay."_

_"okay mommy." joey said_

_Present Day_

Alex smiled got bigger cause that's when both her and Vin realize Joey wouldn't be able to keep a secret to save her life. Before she got a chance to tell her parents about the baby that was coming during one of their's visit's Joey ran up to her Grandpa and Nanna and told them that she was getting a baby sister and that it was her baby. To this day she still treat Autumn like her own personal baby doll. And she thank GOD for that.

"Mommy where ready." joey said walking back into with Autumn right behind her.

"Okay my babies mommy got to get dress now too."

"You didn't do it while we were changing ?" Autumn asked

"No mommy was thinking about what she was going to where.

"Hurry mommy I want to watch the Lion King." Joey said

"No Beauty and the Beast." Autumn said shaking her head

"We can watch both you two." Alex said both the both get into another Disney movie screaming match.

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid(my fav) too?" Joey asked

"Yes."

"And Sleeping Beauty." Autumn asked

"Yes."

"And Alice in Wonderland." they said at the same time.

"Yes, yes we'll watch all our favorite Disney movie okay? We'll make some popcorn and have a field day."

"Cool." Joey said

"Yeah Cool." Autumn repeated

"Who does this look?" she said wlaking out of her closet

. ?categoryID=2757&itemID=54739

. ?categoryID=2701&itemID=53282&outfitID=1673

"Cute mommy."Joey said

By time the second movie was over all three of them we're pass out on the couch. Alex was woken up by her house phone ringing. she gently she move Autumn big head off of her lap and ran to get the phone before it woke either of the sleeping kids up.

"Hello?" she answered

"Why aren't you answering cell phone?"

"Rachael?"

"Yes now back to question at hand. Why aren't you...never mind you need to turn on the E! channel."

"Why?"

"Your little secret is being splashed all over the channel." she told her.

Alex ran up the stairs,not before making sure her babies where still asleep, and turn on her T.V. and switching to E! and seeing one of the reports talking about both her and Vin.

_"This is coming in from a information source in Vancouver that have documents that both the action star and former WWE Diva are infact married. How long you ask, well this marriage certifate is from October 2003._

_That's around the time they daughter Joey was barely 3months old then and he was currently finshing up The Chronicles of Riddick." said one of the reports_

"Oh God." Alex said

_" And many are asking what does this have to do with Diesel being in the hospital. With Alex being his wife she has the legal right in what happens to him. As of now he's in a coma on a ventilator._

_"And this is from a reliable source inside the Diesel camp?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay there you have it more breaking news on this horrible accident that took place last here in L.A. invovling Action Star Vin Diesel. Police are saying that alochlol was a factor in this accidnet but not on Diesel part, the driver in the car the rear ended him blood alcohol level .12. Diesel was at the intersection late last waiting for a green light when the druken driver hit Diesel sending him into oncoming traffic."_

Alex turned off the T.V. "Fuck." she said into the phone."

"Yeah...A BIG fuck to say the least."

"No Rachael you don't understand..."

"Alex I'm sure that if Janet can get over her secret 18 year marrige coming out, so can you."

"Rachael this is the least of my worries."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents don't know that we're married."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 PT.2

Alex walked into Vin room to find Val there watching SportsCenter.

"Hey." he said when he saw her

"What's up, how he's been?"

"Same old same old." he told her "How was halloween for the kids."

"Great they got alot of candy."

"Yeah? Your costume probably got them that candy."

"What?"

"An hour ago on E! they showed pictures of you your friend Rachael and the kids out. You looked nice."

"Yeah well my feet were burning by the time I walked in house." she said causing him to laugh

They sat for a moment in silence when they heard a groan from Vin.

"Oh my God! Vin?Vin can you hear me?" Alex said rushing to his side

"I'm going to get a nurse." Val said rushing to the nurses station

"Baby, can you hear me?" she said holding onto his felt him grasp her hand little "Come on baby wake up I know you can hear me. Listen to my voice baby follow it."

"Excuse me ma'am. Let me ge to him." said a nurse as she rushed into the room.

Alex got out of the way and let the nurse do her job. Dr. Hastenings soon followed doing his own evaluation, Alex told him everything that had happen.

"Okay I don't want to get your hopes up. What i think you way have witness was just a muscle spasm." He told them.

"What the groaning? Is that normal? Is that a sign he's making up?"

"Groaning muscles are normal in some cases are normal, but the chances of him waking up are still the same."

Alex felt her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Don't get discourage anything can happen. I've seen miracles." he told them and left to finish his rounds.

"Man I thought this was it. I just knew he was waking up." Val said leaning against the wall

"I know I thought this whole nightmare was over." Alex sat sitting back in the chair next the bed.

Val looked at her, she was beautiful even dress down and fatigue showing on her face she's absolutely beautiful.

_July 2005_

_"Why do you do it? Why do you cover for him?" she asked_

_"Alex please. Let him take the baby for the night and in the morning I'll personaly bring her home." Val pleaded with him_

_"Alex..."_

_"He's fucked you over more than me and yet you still act like his home boy like anything ever wrong."_

_" There's a lot you don't understand."_

_"I know you fuck his sloppy seconds." she said standing from the couch_

_"What?"_

_"I know you fuck his sloppy seconds." she said walking over towards him. "All those girls he had you turned around fuck them and sent packing. Am I next?" she asked stanind right in front of him_

_"Stop." he said smacking her hand away from his crotch._

_"Why? Clearly what I've said has effected you. I mean look." she said running her hand along his length through his pants."I bet it's bigger than his." she said dropping to her knees unbuckling his pants._

_'Oh God.' he thought to himself. He remembers what Vin said about Alex's blowjobs. 'Staright out of a porn.'_

_"Oh my GOD!" she practically scream. "This is going to break my fukcing jaw." she said stroking him til he was good and hard._

_Val felt her lick the underside of his cock,he also felt that tongue ring she has. "Fuck." he hissed_

_"You like that?" she teased. All Val could do was nod his approval. "Mmmmm." she moaned taking the tip of his dick in her mouth. Suck on it while using her hand to stroke him at the same time._

_"Shit." he moan as she continued sucking his dick. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum."_

_"Not right now." she said grabbing his balls and slightly pulling om them to stop his ejaculation._

_"Fuck why you stop."_

_"We're not done yet." she standing up taking off her clothes walking over to the couch._

_Val knew he should have put his dick back into his pants and ran but looking at her on the couch rubbing her dripping wet pussy waiting for him to come and fuck her was the strongest pulled he had ever felt in his life. It was like she a magnet and was pulling him into her pussy._

_"You have a condom? "she asked and he shook his head no._

_Alex got and ran naked as the day she was born to her room and a couple out of the nightstand by her bed. When she got back in the living room Val was sitting on the couch waiting , naked still hard as rock. She open one and dropped the other on the coffe table. Placing the condom on her lips and rolled it onto his dick with her mouth and sucked on him a little before getting up and stradling him._

_"Are you sure you want to do? We don't have to?" he asked holding her hips not allowing himself to enter her just yet._

_"We've gone to far to turn back now." she reaching behind herself and placing his tip at her entrance letting him slide in to her extremely wet pussy._

_They both moaned at the__intrusion of their bodies. Alex didn't move at first letting herelf getting use to his size. After a moment Alex moved her hips in a grinding motion. The fullness of Val was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She lifted herself up and slowly lower herself down, wanting to feel every inch , every centimeter of his cock._

_Val could do nothing but sit there and let her move at her own pace. He knows his dick is bigger than most men and the fact that Alex was able to take all of him without a ounce of lube shocked natural lubricates made it easy for her to take all of him._

_"Shit." he hissed his hips snapped feeling her squeeze him._

_Smirking Alex picked up her pace. Riding Val wasn't easy, she knew tomorrow she was going to feel it but she didn't care. She needed to get laid. And Val was a well suitable to do so._

_Val stop her hips and slid himself out of her. "What are you doing?" Alex demanded breatheless_

_"Stand up." he order her and she did so. Val stood up too grabbing her and throughing her over his shoulder and headed to the bedroom._

_Alex landed on the in a huff, and stretched out waiting for him to join her._

_"Get on your hand knees." he told stroiking himself_

_Alex did so and was given a nice hard smack on the ass. "Nice fucking ass." he said more to himself than her._

_"You like being fuck room behind?" he said positoning himself at he entrance but not entering her._

_"Yeah." she said even more breatheless._

_"You want this dick?"_

_"Yes." she moan wanting him to stop teasing her."Ahhhh." she moan when he finally pentrated her with his big dick._

_Later Val laid in her bed thinking about what just went down , while she was in the shower. _

_For the past 2 hours they've been in every position they could think of and then some._

_He fucked up he knew it. The one thing your not suppose to do behind your boys back is fuck his girl,whether their together or not. But it was so good._

_He wasn't dumb, he knew Alex wasn't into him other than the sex. He had to let her know that what they was it._

_'No more.' he thought that was until the bathroom door open and Alex walked looking like some kind of water goddess. 'Fat chance.'_

_"You okay? she asked_

_"Yeah. I can't remember the last time i had my dick sucked like that." he said sitting up_

_'Yeah I like to them off happy." she said_

_Over the next 3 months when Val was dont haning out wiht Vin for the day he go over to Alex place and they fucked like animals til the sun came up._

_That was until the night they got caught of course. _

_Val had just returned from the Dominican Republic with Vin,after bullshitting for an hour he told him that he was going to call it a night and headed straight to Alex house she, he called her once he was on his way letting to leave the door open for him and she did._

_When he walked into her bedroom was naked on her bed rubbing a vibrator over her pussy._

_"See you couldn't wait." he said_

_ "My mom had Joey all day...I've been going at with myself all day."_

_"You can stop he said getting undredress listening to her moan with pleasure. "I said stop." he said grabbing her hand and stopping all motion._

_"You better hurry...ahhhh." she started to say until he put his face between her legs._

_He feast on her like a man dying of thrist in the dessert. Taking her clit in her mouth using nothing but tongue and mouth to help reach her climax._

_Alex was riding him in desperate need to cum, she was getting closer and closer and closer til finally her eyes rolled into the back of her head._

_Val saw the smiled of satisfaction on her face but he didn't know that she was putting a show for the person who had been watching them for past 20 mins._

_"If you two are finish I'll be waiting down stairs." the voice said starling Val from her daze._

_He sat up to see his friend of over 20 years standing in the doorway looking absoultely pissed off._

_Alex on the other hand was smirking.'Checkmate asshole.'_

_Vin stood for another minute starring Alex down. If looks could kill she certainly would be 6 feet under. And if she was worried it didn't show._

_"Get dress." he said walking out of the room_

_"Asshole." Alex said getting off the bed going to the bathroom to wash up._

_"You knew he was standing there didnt you."_

_"Yeah. He sent me a text 20 minutes after you called me letting me know you were on you way."_

_"You...used me to get back at him." he said more like a statement than asking her._

_"Yeah...it was suppose to be a one time thing but...the sex with you is incredible..."_

_"And your still in love with him." he said cutting her off. "I'm not dumb Alex I know you don't have felings like that for me..but you could have at least been honset."_

_"No I couldn't. I couldn't have had sex with you to get back at him without hurting your feelings." she said through on her robe._

_Val walked out before and just as he walked into the livingroom he was knock on his ass._

_Vin was standing over him, fist balled nostrils flared. Val felt blood run down out of his nose._

_"You lost your motherfuking mind!"_

_"Wait man." Val said trying to gather himself off the floor_

_"You motherfucker." Vin said going to to attack again._

_"HEY! HEY!" Alex yelled trying to break them "Get off of him." she said shoving Vin off of Val." Are you okay?" she said helping him up_

_"Are you fucking kidding me?" Vin said in disbelief in what he was seeing. He grabbed Alex by the arm and threw her out of the way onto the couch. "I'll deal with you later." he told her. "Get up."_

_Val got up cautionly perparing himself to go to blows with Vin, he was caught off guard once he won't let it happen again._

_"Vin stop."_

_"No...No. Shut the fuck up you. I'll deal with you later."_

_"If you touch..."_

_"If I touch her? What? What the fuck are you going to do?"he said getting in his face._

_"Vin don't?"_

_"Alex if I have to tell you again to shut your fucking mouth I'm going to smack the shit out of you."_

_That caused Val to shoved Vin with all he got, thus started fist fight between the two. Alex sat there for a second not sure what to do. She finally got up grabbing Vin from behind trying with all her strength to get him awat from the heat in the moment to get her off od him elbow Alex in the face._

_Alex screamed and crumbled to the floor holding her face seeing stars._

_Both men stop what they we're doing when the heard her crying uncontrollably. Both of them walked toward her but Vin was closer._

_"Alex.."_

_"Get away from me." She cried getting up from the floor running to her room, slamming he door shut._

_Vin went after her, he maybe all talk but he would never ever but his hands on her._

Present

Val remember that night like it was yesterday, he grabbed the rest of his shit and left. That was too much drama for him to be invovled in. Although him and Vin made up he could still tell Vin didn't fully trust. That was okay cause,secretly he was happy it happened, all the bragging Vin did about her in bed. It was only a matter of time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"What happen?" Taylor asked_

_"Nothing I want to talk about I had to get out of there." she said putting her seatbelt on_

_"Where do you want to go?"_

_"I don't care."_

_Taylor nodded and drove, he wasn't sure where he was headed but if she needed to escape then fine. Before he knew they were in Coney Island walking along the boardwalk._

_"I was drying my hair when I heard a noise downstairs, Willie was back and Grams was cutting into him." she finally said sitting on a bench_

_Taylor didn't say a word just sat next to her, letting her get it out._

_"He started in on how she it only seems she care about me, how she only takes care of me...I've been trouble from the start." she said_

_"No you haven't." he countered_

_"Yes I have my father didn't care enough abouut me to get of drugs, and my mom...I didn't know much about her I never asked, but comes to fine up she living the high life n the upper eastside. I guess having a baby would have cramped her style."_

_"But you have your Grams." he told her_

_"I know..but it would be nice to see them you know them. To know that they really do care about me."_

_"I can't speak for them..but I know if it wasn't for the fact that your Grams loves you so much she took you in. And had she not done so I wouldn't know you, Matty wouldn't know you, Scrapa or Marbles wouldn't know you either."_

_"I can't imagine my life without you in it." she said looking with tears into his eyes. "I want to go back to your place."_

_Taylor didn't say a word just grabbed her hand and lead her to his van._

_Unbeknownst to them that a person was watching closely...he needed to have a little talk to Carol Williams._

_Taylor spooned behind Alex back, kissing her sweaty neck. When they arrived at his building they barely made it in his apartment before they had their clothes off in bed making love all afternoon._

_"I love you Taylor." she said sleepily._

_"I love you too.." he said just sleepily_

_When they finally woke up from the sexual induced coma, what seem like only a few minutes of dosing was actually hours._

_"She is going to kill me." Alex said getting dress_

_"No it's me she'll be after. I'm the one who's corrupting you."_

_"If corruption is this good..."_

_"Stop let's get you home." he said pushing her to the front door._

_When he pulled up outside her house they sat there for a minute._

_"Scare to go in?"_

_"A little I think she suspected we're more than just friends now."_

_"Is that a bad thing."_

_"No but I can suspect a lecture coming upon my entry."_

_"Does she still think your a virgin?"_

_"Not anymore." she said laughing "I guess I better go in."_

_"It'll be alright Alex I promise." he told her_

_Alex smiled at his words and lean over and kissed him._

_"Pick me up from school tomorrow." she said and jumped out the car._

_Taylor waited until she was inside before he pulled off._

_Alex closed the door and locked it._

_"Where have you been?" Carol asked at the foot of the stairs._

_"Out with Taylor." she said turning to her_

_"Look Alex I know you two are friends and all but I think you need to cool it with him...all them."_

_"Grams..."_

_"I talked to Mr. Williams today he said he saw you and Taylor in his pharmacy the other day...buying condoms." She said_

_"Grams..." she said not being able to look at her._

_"Are you having sex? she asked and Alex didn't answer her._

_"Grams we were careful." she finally said_

_"Jesus." she said getting off the stairs_

_"Gram wait..."_

_"Why would you do that? You have potenital, a future and you're going to throw it all away on him."_

_"No I'm not. We were careful Grams I promise. Taylor loves me and he wants me to go to school. He even encourage me to take the offer in Miami and I am." she said_

_"He loves you? Do you even realize that he has probably said that to the countless other girls he has taken home to bed."_

_"You can't just give him a chance can you? If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have any friends. He looks at me and I feel...beautiful..."_

_"You are beautiful and you don't need someone like him telling you that are."_

_"Why do you all of sudden have a problem with him? I'm them you know...I know the consequences of my actions and I'm taking all the neccessary precautions."_

_"I don't want you to ruin your future."_

_"Isn't that what I am anyway,someones mistake they didn't want."_

_"Alex..."_

_"I never ask you about my mother...yet I stood at the top of those stairs and heard everything." she said said pointing up the stairs_

_"You never asked...I felt like when and only when you wanted to know more I would tell you."_

_"Taylor Reese isn't a bad guy Grams...he wants more for me just like you do."_

_"I...I don't know what to say...I'm not condoning what your doing nor am I consenting but since I can't be with you all hours of the day...I'm trusting you to do the right thing."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Don't thank me yet, have you have dinner yet?" she said walking to the kitchen_

_"No not yet." she said following to the kitchen to help her_

_The next day while Alex was at school Carol called Taylor mother Lorraine and asked to send Taylor over._

_She was taking her tea kettle off the stove when there was a knock on the front door._

_"Hello Taylor come on in." she said opening the door for him._

_"Thanks ." he said walking in making sure to wipe his feet._

_"You can hang your coat up here and join me in the kitchen." she said_

_Taylor hung his coat up and went to join her in the kitchen._

_"Have a you like a cup of tea?" she asked_

_"Water is just fine." he said_

_Carol got a him and glass of water and finish making her tea for herself._

_"Now I asked here to talk about Alexandra." she said taking a seat_

_Taylor nodded and let her continue._

_"Now I know you and your friends have been friends with my grand-daughter since you guys were knee high and all but it has come to my attention that you and Alex have something more going on."_

_"Well me and Alex have gotten closer in recent weeks."_

_"Oh I know how close you have gotten. So close both of you were seen in Williams Pharmacy buying condoms while I was away visiting my sick sister."_

_"I was getting the condoms but Alex was just getting her snack she like."_

_"Child I know you not trying to run that game on me." she said "She already told me you two have 'consummate' your relationship. Now I'm going to tell her what I told you I'm condoning nor am I consenting but please be careful with her she has a lot going for her and I would really hate to see it wasted."_

_"I know how much college means to her I do. I hate the idea of her leaving but I would hate myself more for making her stay knowing she has a better opportunity out there."_

_"That's good to hear."_

_"I have to go I'm picking Alex up and school is letting out in 5 minutes."_

_"Okay and if she's going over to your place make sure she does her homework please." she said letting him out_

_"Yes ma`ma."_

_Alex was waiting outside the school for Taylor._

_**'He should have been here by now.'**__ she thought_

_"What's up Alex." a voice said behind her_

_Alex turned and found Dean McClellan ,star quaterback of the varsity football team._

_"Hi Dean." she said turning back around_

_"So what new? Waiting on your boyfriend."_

_"Yeah I'm waiting on my boyfriend, why?"_

_"Just I never took as a mobster type of girl."_

_"And what kinds of girl did you take me for?"_

_"I'm not sure, I guess someone like me." he said giving her his 1000 watt smile._

_"And do you think Missy would take a liking to me going for someone like you?"_

_"What Missy doesn't know won't hurt her." he said getting close to her. "How about you and me go somewhere and get to know each other a little better."_

_"As tempting as that offer is I'm going to have to decline." she said moving away from him._

_"Come on now don't be shy." he said wrapping his arm around_

_"Look jock I said no go try and fraternize some other poor unsuspecting freshmen."_

_"Look I'm not usually this nice to charties cases so be a little grateful."_

_"Is there a problem here?"_

_They both turned around to find Taylor there._

_"No problem bud just trying to convince this lovely young lady to come home with me."_

_"Well you see that is a problem...because this lovely young lady is my girl. And I appericate it if you take your fucking hands off of her."_

_Dean step back holding up his hands in surrender. "My bad man."_

_"Yeah step the fuck off before I break your fucking face."_

_Taylor took Alex hand and walked off to his van._

_"Thanks." she said buckling up_

_"Sorry I'm late I was talking to your..." he said trailing off_

_"My what?"_

_"I was talking to your grandmother."_

_"Really what about?" she asked curiously_

_"About you. She wants to make sure I have the best intentions." he said_

**_Present day_**

Alex walked back to her cubicle to finish her work. She was busy concentrating when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Alex." said Jenna

"What can I do you for Jenna?"

"Umm this is going to sound silly but that guy who was here..."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if he's your...are you two..."

"Your wondering if Taylor and I are seeing each other?"

"Yeah."

"Well it depends on how you would define 'seeing'."

"I just wanted to know cause I am intrested in him.

"Here's his number.." she read it off to her.

"Thanks Alex."

"No thanks now maybe he can leave me alone now." she turning back to do her work.

At the end of the day Alex packed up and left to go home.

"I thought you never come down." she heard as soon as she step off the elevator.

Alex turned to find Taylor standing in the lobby of the building she work in.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Waiting on you. Need a ride?"

"The subway is fine." she said walking around him

"It's not safe for a pretty girl like you. Come on its on my way."

"No thanks."

"Alex please let me give you a ride its the least I can do."

"The least you can do for what? Showing up at my house at midnight and leaving after you were done using me? No thanks."

Taylor grabbed her by the arm. "I am sick and tired of you and that fuck up attitude of yours. but it's going to stop." he said walking her to his car

"Get your fucking hands of me." she said snatching her arm from him

"Get in." he said opening the car door.

"No fucking way."

"Get in the fucking car." he said towering over her

Alex reluctantly got into the car. "Good girl." he said closing the door.

As Taylor drove off, Jenna stood watching them. "Bitch." she said

There was a unconfortable silence in the car as Taylor drove to Brooklyn.

"For what its worth I'm sorry..for everything."

Alex turned and looked at him. "You'll be recieveing a phone call soon."

"From?"

"Jenna Thomas."

Taylor thought for a minute. "The overly tan, fake bottle blonde chick."

"Yeah she's infatuated with you." she said laughing

"Thanks a lot." he said sarcasticly

"If it's any constellation she known for her head game around the office." she said laughing

"It's good hearing you genuinely laughing again."

Alex looked at him. "I haven't had anythig to laugh about in a while."

"Does that have anything to do with me?"

"It's not just you it's everything Taylor. I'm tired this career move isn't what I thought it would be." she said

"Then quit."

"I don't want to start over."

"Alex whether you want to acknowledge it or not your loaded."

"Taylor don't." she said not wanting to hear this again

"What you inherited nearly half of family dynasty."

"Taylor..."

"If I were you I tell them to kiss my ass."

Alex didn't say anything she just thought back to when she finally got what she wanted...to know her parents.

**_Two months before Graduation_**

_Carol sat at the kitchen table eating lunch, Alex would be home real soon and then they would look for her a prom dress._

_The doorbell rung and she got up to go get and was shock at who was there._

_"Hello , may I come in?"_

_Carol stepped aside and let her in._

_"Virgina, what can I do you for?" she asked take a seat on the couch in the living room._

_"I know it crazy how I just showed up out of no where after almost 18 years,But my father recently passed away and he has left some things to Alex."_

_"Virgina I'm sorry about your lost and I don't mean to be rude but if I remember correctly your father is the reason why you're not raising Alexandra in the first place."_

_"Yes you are correct but..."_

_"But what? You had a choice and you choose a lavish lifestyle oppose to being a mother. And I have to say you giving her up was the best thing that ever happen to her and me."_

_"Mrs. Williams you have no idea how much I've regretted that descison I made but at the time I felt like I didn't have a choice. My father wasn't as kind and genious as the media made him out to be he was cruel,emtionless man to his family. I always wondered about her. I wondered if she looked like her father or me or both of us combined." she said with tears in her eyes_

_Carol got up and grabbed a photo album she has of Alex from the time she brought her home from the hospital and handed it to her._

_Virgina open it and smiled, "She is so beautiful. Look at all that hair." she said flipping through the album._

_"Her eyes...their gray?" she asked looking at Carol_

_"Yes..one day I got up to get her, she was about 5 or 6 months old, and she looked up at me and with those big gray eyes and smile. I knew they were going to be light but that was a shock."_

_"She's tall too...James is tall."_

_"Yes she definetly gets that from him."_

_"I saw a article in paper some months ago they were talking about her accomplishments at her school and where she was headed...it didn't have a photo but I could tell from the way it was written she was beautiful."_

_"I have to say she has a good head on her shoulders and wants to continued on...theres no telling where she can do." Carol said_

_"Grams..I'm home." Alex called out upon entering the house_

_"In the living room baby."_

_Alex walked into the room to greet her grandmother and her visitor."Hello." she said_

_"Alexandra this is Virgina Bedford...she's a friend of the family."_

_"Hi nice to meet you." Alex said shaking her hand_

_"Same to you." she said in a small voice_

_"Grams I'm go fix me a snack I work overtime in laps today."_

_"You're a athlete?"Virgina asked_

_"Yeah I swim." she said walking into the kitchen_

_"I should be going," Virgina said once Alex was out of earshot. "Here's the paper and digital copy of my father's will." she said handing her the contents from her purse._

_"I'll give them a once over." Carol said taking the items from her_

_Virgina walked to the front door with Carol behind her, but she stop and turned. "Does she ask about me..us?" she asked_

_"Recently yes she has. Does she want to know more? I don't know. When she comes to me and ask who are and where she can find you...I'll tell her."_

_"Thank you."_

_"And I want you to do one thing for me?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Tell her the truth. No lies."_

_"I will I promise." she said and left_

_Carol closed the door and locked it._

_"She seems nice. How come I never met her before?" Alex asked walking out the kitchen with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich._

_"She's been away for a while."_

_"Okay I'm going to go do some studying."_

_"I really wish you would reconsider Prom."_

_"Grams why would I go to some stuffy party with all those stuck up jackass."_

_"Alex..."_

_"I know watch my mouth."_

_"Alex I really think you should go. I look at you and all rest of those girls at that school and you have them scared. For years they been told they're beauitful and smart and here you walk in that school and turns heads and have the smart to go along with it. A girl Prom is a right of passage. Don't let those stuck jackasses take away from you,"_

_"I don't know."_

_"And you a strapping young man to be your date."_

_Alex thought for a minute of what it would be like to walk in the venue on the arm of Taylor._

_"I guess we could look for a dress this weekend." she said_

_Later on that night after Alex had gone to bed Carol snuck back down the stairs to watch the tape Virgina hads left her._

_She pop it in and turn the volume up to where only she could here it._

_On the screen was Vrigina Bedford father Elliott Grayson of Grayson Finaical. The man look fragile, his skin had a greyish color and he was hook up to all types if wires._

_**"Hello Alexandra my name is Elliott, Elliott Grayson I am your grandfather and if you're watching this video then I have passed on. You're probably about 18 years old now and as beautiful as your mother. 18 years ago I forced your mother Virgina to give you up,I was a fool. A racist fooled and I guess now God has showed what how he take care of those who think their mightier then Him. Your mother was in rehab when she met your father James, I of course disapprove because I only saw one thing..the color of his skin, but that didn't stop them to caring on their affair. Before you were born I gave your mother a ultimatum, either she gives you up for adoption and keeps her lavish lifestyle or she keeps you anf fortite her trust fund."** he said and started coughing_

_A nurse came into view giving Grayson a drink of water, she also took out a syrgine._

_**"No. NO!"** he said coughing_

_**"You need it."** the nurse told him_

_**"I need to do this. And I need to do it not dope up."** he said with a firm voice._

_**"Alexandra after I found I was sick and too far gone that all they can do is keep me comfortable,I did some soul searching and it lead me back to you."** He said stopping to take a breathe. **"My mortality made me realize that it is more to life than money, and that God see more than the color of your skin."**_

_Once again the nurse stepped into view and gave him a drink of water._

**_"I can't take back what happen 18 years ago, I don' t think I even want to. I've read the newspaper articles about your achievements and it's obvious your grandmother Carol has done a fine job. That's why for your hard work and hers I'm leaving a hefty sum of my estate, which include real estate, shares in the business, jewelry and money...all together it equal out to the sum of $565,000,000."_**

_Carol felt all the air rush from her lungs thought she was going to to have a heart attack. She couldn't believe what she just heard._

_She looked over the paper work and saw that only half of what she getting. By the time she 25 she will be a billionaire._

_**"Carol I know your probably watching which is way I want you to wait and hold off on letting her know about her inhertience until YOU feel like she ready. I am for the grief I may have cause..I really am."** he said and the video turned off_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I really think you should go to the premiere." Eveyln told Alex

"No I don't think thats a good idea." Alex said

"Alex you need a night off. Go to that movie premiere you deserve it. Mark told me how hard you train for that movie.

Evelyn was talking about the _Underworld Awakening 3D _movie was that was set to come out that weekend.

"I know I worked hard for this but I don't think it would be appropriate for me to be partying when my husbands in the hospital."

"Look go to the preimere, you deserve it, you don't have to answer the media questions or anything and after the movies over skip the after party. Go get dress up and have some fun." she told her

Alex weigh her options. 'Maybe one night on the town wouldn't be so bad.' She called her annoying ass publcist and told her to have some outfits ready for her and to call her hair and make-up artist.

"I'll be back." she told him kissing his cheek.

Once at home she hurrily ran around the house trying to get ready and get her kids situated.

Alex dressed in a purple satin strapless dress and matching shoes.

"Wow." she said looking at herself in the mirror. All legs in the dress showing off her curves. "Baby got back." she said taking a look at her ass.

"You look amazing." Chelsea, the publicst, said

"I don't know I think it's a little too much."

"No you great. It shows off your amazing body."

Smiled 'What a kiss ass." she thought "Alrighty then.I guess this as good as it get." She said grabbing her clutch and head of to the premiere.

The premiere was a nightmare. All the reports present went crazy when she arrived.

"ALEX HOW'S VIN?"

"ALEX WHY DID YOU HIDE YOUR MARRIAGE?"

This went on and on as she walk can see why a lot actor skip the media part of the red carpet. Her co-stars all greeted her with open arms. Kate compliment her on her dress.

"You look incredibly sexy." she said in her british accent

"Thank you. You look gorgeous as well."

After the premiere Alex went straight to the hospital to sit with Vin for awhile. Evelyn was there as she expected.

"So how was it." Evelyn asked when she saw Alex

"It was okay. The reports were being their usual leeching selves. But other than that it was good going out."

"Well you deserve, he would want yout to."

They sat in silence watching him. Alex eventually fall asleep slumped over next to him.

"What's that?" Val asked when Alex walked into the room

"A shaving kit. He needs to be trimmed." she said

"Your going to shave him?" he asked

"Yeah, it can't be that hard." she said going the kit

"Have you evr done this before? Has he ever let you shave him before?" Val asked

"No but I figure it's like shaving my legs." she told him. "What the hell is this?" she said picking up an unidentified object out of the kit.

"Okay you're going to need help."

"Val I can do this."

"Really? How short are you going to shave him. Where's all the hair going to go?"

"I...I don'y know." she said she really didn't give this much thought. All she saw he was getting too hairy then what she like.

"Go get some some towels.3 big and 2 wash cloths." he told her

Alex went to the nurses station and retrivve the item Val asked for. "Okay I'm going to lift him up and your going to wrap one of the big towles around his neck covering his pillow too.

Alex did as his asked and stepped back waiting futher instructions. "Alright..I'm going to shave him. And you going to wash him up after."

"Okay. Don't shave his face completely leave a little. Like...like Taylor." she said smiling

Val rolled his eyes and did as she request. "Is this what your looking for?" he said when he was finished

"That's better." she said inspecting him.

She wash his face down and pratically gaive his a facial.

"Okay good as new." she said

A few days later Alex was sitting with Vin reading Heather Granham(not the actress) latest book when she got a call from Val.

"What?" Alex said not believeing what she just heard

"Yeah Paloma just showed up at Vin's house. She wants the kids."

"No no, don't let her near those kids I'm on my way." she said told him.

Alex gather her things and headed out the door. While speeding out of the hospital parking lot,Alex called Evelyn who was at her house with her mother with the kids.

"She WHAT?!"

"I know I know Val just called me and let me know she reappeared wanting the kids."

"No..hell no. She is not getting my babies." Evelyn said

"No shes not i'm calling Rachael righ now to see if their anything she we can do legally to stop her from taking the kids."

"You do that. And I'll be waiting her waiting incase that bitch shows up."

"Okay." Alex said hanging up with of all the years she has know Evelyn she has never known her to cuss like she has recently.

"Hello." Racheal answered

"Rach it me, your not going to believe this..." Alex said telling Rachael about Paloma showing up out of the blue waiting Camielle and Jario.

"Okay because she's been gone for over 90 days with a word to you or anyone who has contact with the childrenshe in a way has given up her parental rights to the children. And since your married to their father and your taking care of the father and have been taking of your and Vins kids along with the kids he has with Paloma since she walked away. You are in the legal right not to hand them over."

"She's going to realize that the kids are with me and head over there."

"Who with the kids?"

"My mom and Evelyn."

"Call them and tell them if Paloma does show up trying to take the kids call the police."

"Okay going to file an junction to award you temporary custody of the children."

"God Rachael your a life saver."

"Your best friend Al...more than my cilent.I'm going to do everything I can to help you."

"Thanks."

"Okay hurry up home."

When Alex arrived home Paloma hadn't showed up..yet. She called Val and told him to go and sit with Vin and if Paloma showed up call for security.

"Mommy." she heard behind her and turn to see Jairo stanidng behind her.

"Hey man." she said walking over to him to pick him. "How about some luch huh? Grilled cheese and soup you like that right?" she asked him and he gave a full body nod. "Yeah." she laughed

Alex dressed in a purple satin strapless dress and matching shoes.

_Alex outfit for the premiere_

.  (front view)

auto_resize_ ? prod_images_  (back view)

.  (shoes)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_October 2005_

_"I want a divorce." she told him_

_"What?"_

_"I want a divorce."_

_Alex was done, absoluetly done with Vin. She had been suspended for 2 weeks by Vince McMahon all because of what happen 3 nights ago._

**_~Three Nights Ago~_**

_Alex was in her hotel waiting for John. She was so fucking horny and he needed to hurry the fuck up._

_"Where is he?" she said out loud. Just as she was jump in the shower to help calm her nerves there was a knock on the door._

_She open the door and let him in. There he stood in his chaim gang soldier jersey and jean shorts._

_"Hey." he said looking her over._

_"Hey." she said standing against the door._

_"We need to talk." _

_'Fuck.' she screamed in her head._

_"Look these last few months have been amazing. The sex we have is out of this world but..."_

_"What?"_

_"I ran into my ex-girlfriend and we're kinda of started seeing each other again." he told her._

_"Uh huh." she said sitting down_

_"Look I don't want you to think I don't care cause I do. But I need more than mind blowing sex. I want a more than just a fuck-buddy."_

_"Okay." she said not looking at him_

_"Are we good?"_

_"Yeah we're good." she smiling but in her mind she rolling her eyes...she wants sex and she wants now!_

_The second John left she grabbed her phone and text Dave._

_'I'm getting laid if its the last thing I do tonight.' she thought typing out her text._

_Her phone beep letting her know that she recieve a text. She open her phone and read the text._

_'I'm on my way.' it read._

_"Yes." she smiled_

_A few minutes later there was another knock on her door._

_Smiling her open it, "Hey."_

_"What's up."_

_"Come here." she said grabbing him by the shirt pulling him into her room._

_He picked her up kissing her roughly. That's what she love about the sex with Dave Batista he was rough yet gentle._

_Afterwards they laid together in heap of sweat._

_"Mmmm that's was good." she said streatching against his body._

_"Yeah."_

_"What's wrong?" she asked looking up at him_

_"Nothing." he told her kissing her. "I love you."_

_Alex didn't know what. Did he really love her?_

_"Alex..."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you okay."_

_"I..umm. you told me you love me." she said getting out of the bed putting in her robe_

_"I do."_

_"But.."_

_"But what?"_

_"I mean it probably shouldn't mean anything with all things consider but you're married."_

_"Things aren't going well with Angie."_

_"Does she know about me?"_

_"She knows something."_

_"So...what did you want to do."_

_"I'm going to get a divorce."_

_"Dave don't do 't get a divorce because of me."_

_"Alex this has been coming long before we started sleeping together. She was accusing me of sleeping around on her even when I wasn't."_

_Alex wasn't sure what to say._

_"Come let's go take a shower." he said taking her hand and walking into the bathroom_

_While in the shower making love again. Vin's plane was landing in Louieville, he was here to see Alex._

_Early in the day he talked to her and he asked her to come to Vancouver to see him, but she told him no, that she was busy and had promotional obligations to take care of. he figure since they are still married and their anniversary was today why not have a celebration fuck._

_He arrived at her hotel and asked for a key to her room._

_"Sure thing . She's on 14th floor." the hotel receptionist said, he hoped no one heard her, he a baseball cap and sunglass to disguise himself._

_He took the elevator to the 14th floor and walked to her room. He put his ear to see if she was there, he didn't heard anything figure she was probably sleep or out._

_Once inside he look around and saw clothes everywhere but it wasn't just her clothes there were also a man clothes thrown in with her as well._

_'What the fuck?' he thought. He looked towards the bathroom, the door was open and the shower was running._

_He walked to the open doornor caring if he was seen, Alex was being fucked up against the wall by some guy with a big dragon tattoo on his back. He didn't follow wrestling close enough to know who's who,but he was certain by the size of the guy he was one._

_"Baby." she whined breathlessly_

_The big muscle guy murmured something to her and she smiled._

_Vin walked back to the bedroom sitting on the bed for a minute contemplated what he should do. 'Should I wait here and surprise them and beat this guys ass,or hide in the closet?' he thought to himself._

_Alex screams of pleasure was pissing him off minute by minute. Eventually the shower was turned off and he heard them laughing. He got up and hid in the closet waiting for his chance._

_They both walked out with towels around their bodies._

_"Feel better?" Dave asked_

_"Yeah." she said laying on the bed smiling_

_"Good." he said laying ontop of her,kissing her._

_Vin stood in the closet with balled fist. 'Promotional work my ass! The fucking whore!' he screamed in his head._

_"No...no more!" Alex said breaking the kiss laughing "You gotta go."_

_"Come on let me stay the night." he said kissing her neck_

_"No, not when my daughter is in the next room sleep." she told him_

_"Your right, sorry." he said getting up off her._

_Alex kissed him again." She has to go visit her dad for a few days."_

_"And Angie will be at home with the girls so my mom can have a break, maybe we can do something more then."_

_"Yeah that would be fun."_

_Dave got dress and left, Alex went back into the bathroom and dried her hair. Vin snuck out of the closet and sat on the bed waiting for her to notice, when she was done she got dress and got ready for bed._

_She walked out and screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"_

_"Having fun wifey?"_


End file.
